


初心不改

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 只是想寫卡爾頓不為人知、柔軟的一面，卡爾頓中心文，私設有，微暴卡。





	初心不改

那是卡爾頓從來都沒跟人分享的、塵封已久的往事。

他曾經有段時間常常往返醫院，但並非自己生病，而是母親在自己17歲時罹患胰臟癌入院接受最高規格的治療，溫柔的母親常跟自己說不用去探病，好好專心唸書比較重要，畢竟以優異成績破格錄取哈佛大學化學系，雙主修生物系，將來以申請哈佛醫學院為目標的優秀獨生子，課業自然繁忙，希望兒子早日出人頭地的母親總跟卡爾頓說一兩天沒去探望也沒關係，因為舟車勞頓很花時間，而卡爾頓這正在逐步綻放光芒的年紀，更該比誰都要把握光陰，要相信父親請來的醫療團隊是最頂尖的，只要手術後觀察一陣子，應該就可以回家了。

卡爾頓聽下去了，改一週探望一次。有時坐在母親的病床旁邊唸書；有時則是待在醫院中庭翻書；鮮少的時候真的讀累了就在中庭散步、活動一下筋骨。

他就是在這個中庭遇到了一個奇怪的金髮小女孩，看上去才8歲，完全不怕生，初次見面就不客氣的一屁股坐在他隔壁，一隻手摟著粉紅色的泰迪熊，另外一隻手比著他的書，奶聲奶氣的問他在看什麼。

卡爾頓也耐著性子回答，雖然一開始他講得有點太過深奧，讓金髮女童歪頭露出不解的可愛模樣，然而對方並沒有輕易轉移話題，反而扔給他一個又一個從來沒想過卻又很單純的問題，卡爾頓聊到後面笑得連眼睛都微微瞇起，他喜歡跟聰明的人談話，這孩子未來可不得了。

中途還發生了一段插曲，似乎是負責女孩的護士出來抓人，估計是吃藥或打針的時間到了吧？只見那名年輕的護士一直在中庭裡呼喚小女孩的名字，然而小女孩抓緊卡爾頓的衣袖要卡爾頓帶她躲起來，因為那些藥物讓她很不舒服，卡爾頓明知這麼做是徒勞的，逃得了一時，逃不了一世，但不知什麼原因讓他應了聲好，還真的就跟女孩躲到附近的草叢，連從不離身的書都落在木椅上。

笨蛋自然抓不到聰明的人。這是他們目送挫敗的護士離去時相視一笑的結論。然而卡爾頓最後還是說服了女童乖乖回去自己的病房，畢竟太陽都西下了，再不回去等一下出現的可能就是警察了。

護送女童到她的病房時，對方的家屬已經急得快要發火，但女童三言兩語之下就安撫了爸爸的情緒，人小鬼大，這是卡爾頓相處一天下來的結論，然而女童並沒有就此放過他，在之後幾個月內都常常「碰巧」遇到對方，他們兩還交換書籍，女童意外的對生物系的課本很有興趣，畢竟動植物的插圖比化學課本吸引人多了。即使很多單字她都看不懂，但是只要女童發問，卡爾頓必定都耐心的盡量以她能聽得懂的方式解說；而卡爾頓翻過幾本女童的書，指著其中一本童書裡的白馬王子畫像對女童說：「只要妳認真做自己，就算沒有白馬王子也能獨當一面的。」

金髮女童笑了笑回他一句：「我知道我自己就能當白馬王子，但也要有公主才能演下去呀。」

……原來公主指的是他嗎？卡爾頓跟母親提起這件事的時候，母親一邊掩嘴笑得很樂，一邊逗他：「那她有說要娶你嗎？」

「有，不然我耳邊這朵花哪來的？」卡爾頓略覺尷尬，但是他不想糟蹋女童一番好意，於是就頂著女童塞在他耳後的鮮花直接回母親的病房，看到消瘦一圈的母親難得露出這麼開朗的笑容，路上被人側目的尷尬感全部消失了。

但好景不常，卡爾頓不知道自己是否小覷了疾病，抑或高估了人體的可能；明明幾個月前的小女孩還能在中庭跑、跳，皮得讓醫護人員頭大，但隨著血癌的惡化，他逐漸無法在中庭看到女孩，只能去對方的病房探望，就跟已經離不開病床的母親一樣。

在聖誕節前夕，小女孩甚至交待她的父親不要讓卡爾頓探病，被關在門外的卡爾頓一手抱著禮物有些尷尬，女童的父親則告訴他因為化療關係，女童的金髮全部被剃光了，她一直哭著說這樣就不像童話故事中的白馬王子了，公主會不要她的。

卡爾頓一直覺得心頭有一根針不斷戳著自己，一開始很細微，那種痛楚幾乎無法察覺，但是當他目睹母親一天睡眠時間多過清醒時間的時候；還有戴著粉紅色毛帽的女童臉色蒼白的躺在床上時，那根看不見的針便扎得越來越用力，隨著時間滴答、滴答的流逝，那股痛楚越來越明顯，提醒著他要快點、快點找到癌症的解決方法，他已經翻閱很多關於胰臟癌跟血癌的書籍以及偏方，但很顯然目前人類還做不到根除癌症的方式，現存療法不過是拖延時間及削弱病人的體力，雖然也是偶有病人靠著強壯的意志或是神的幫助吧啦吧啦之類的理由，意外存活下來的奇蹟，但很顯然他的母親並不屬於被神眷顧的那方。

接到病危通知，完全不管明天就是大考的卡爾頓連夜趕往醫院，他一直祈禱、祈禱著上帝能夠幫他母親一把，然而當手術室的燈熄滅的同時，卡爾頓覺得自己有一塊部分缺失了，大概就跟扔到垃圾桶的聖經或是遺棄的信仰一樣，撿不回來了。

父親坐在母親的病房一直在哭；而他卻一滴眼淚都掉不下來，渾渾噩噩的走到女童的病房，這才發現空無一人，詢問下才知道女童在三天前因病過世了，生前交給護士一張親手寫給卡爾頓的卡片，寫著今年她的生日願望是能快點好起來，再跟卡爾頓去一次中庭，能騎著白馬更好。

**人類，真是太脆弱了。**

卡爾頓不知道自己在中庭哭了多久，滿腦子只想著這件事，還有自己是多麼軟弱又無力，要是能再早一點攻讀醫學院的話，是不是結局會不一樣？

即使發明了基因療法、被人家稱為天才，那又怎樣呢？他遲了兩年才發明的，而且只是增加癌症患者的存活率，並不代表他戰勝了癌症。他還是有太多辦不到的事，這些無力感與日俱增，隨著時間滴答滴答滴答的無情流逝，卡爾頓一直催促著自己要快點、要再快一點，想想辦法，做更多事吧。

**做他當年沒能做到的事。**

 

「卡爾頓。」當那道低沉的嗓音開口的同時，出了一身冷汗的卡爾頓驚呼一聲坐起身來，他摀著自己發悶的胸口，一時間沒辦法回應暴亂。

檢查過宿主的心臟確認功能正常的暴亂微瞇起眼，伸出灰色黏液扣住卡爾頓的下顎，冷冷的告訴對方因為大腦異常分泌令他不悅的物質，才把他吵醒的。

「對、不起……」卡爾頓皺起雙眉，試圖想讓自己鎮定下來，一下子想起太多往事，讓他有點吃不消，就說睡眠時間太長並沒有好處。

「你想那些讓自己不快的回憶幹什麼，不准想了，搞得我渾身不舒服。」暴亂不悅的拍了拍卡爾頓濡濕的臉頰，明明能弄哭男人的只有他，所以別浪費淚水了。

再次道歉的卡爾頓開口提議暴亂要不要在他睡覺的時候寄宿別人身上，畢竟他沒把握睡下去不會再夢到一些亂七八糟的，怕共生體被自己干擾，但沒能講完就被灰色的黏液封住嘴巴。

「閉嘴，你不要跟我說你忘記上次發生的事了。要是我離開一會，你這殘破的身軀遇到危險是能跑去哪？乖乖給我養傷。」暴亂沒好氣的瞪著卡爾頓，得到宿主點頭後，他才鬆開卡爾頓柔軟的嘴唇。

見宿主雖然聽話的閉上眼睛，卻遲遲睡不著，暴亂低沉的嗓音再度於卡爾頓耳畔響起：「多想想我們吧，卡爾頓，肯定會比較好睡的。」

如果當初的卡爾頓只停留在治療癌症，那他也不會寄生在這個男人身上，目光短淺的物種不值得他多花心力多關注一眼，庸庸碌碌、無所作為，那樣多無趣啊？

不就是因為看得比別人更遠、付出的比別人更多，才綻放的更加美麗嗎？暴亂的觸手摸了摸卡爾頓的耳後，那個死小鬼很有眼光啊，應該慶幸自己死得早，否則就算活到現在，他也會毫不猶豫把她的頸椎扭斷，因為卡爾頓只能是他的。

暴亂輕哼著最近學到的歌，一邊折下放在窗台邊的花，輕巧的別在卡爾頓的耳邊。

 

完

 

後記：

其實還沒決定這篇到底要不要接續在前面的文章，因為不小心讓卡爾頓的媽死掉了，所以要接的話，前面的文章就要調修，我慢慢想，大家有興趣的就先看看吧。

只是想寫卡爾頓不為人知、柔軟的一面，以及他一路走來其實想救人的初衷始終沒有改變。當然還有亂跟死人吃醋的暴亂（被打飛

一直在想蜘蛛人經典台詞「能力越大，責任越大」，對那些真的能力越大的人，未嘗不是一種負擔啊！想想還是當魯蛇比較輕鬆對吧？（幹

 

By舞飛音


End file.
